Finally
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: Mamoru thinks about a common holiday treat, the effects of a breakup on the human psyche, and why his friends all seem to be girls. MamoruMotoki, get together fic. Second story in my Yaoi Advent Calendar '06.


Warnings: Male/male implications and a single kiss.

"**Finally."**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

Candy canes, Mamoru thought as he looked on in vague horror, should be banned in all civilized countries. Then again so should sluttish Mrs. Clause costumes, but that was another matter entirely. Why was he torturing himself with this lewd display again? Checklist time:

School, closed for the holidays.

Work, his boss had actually insisted that he use some of his vacation time or face the consequences.

Usagi, at the temple and quite probably making out with Seiya behind his back _again_, as if he hadn't figured out what was going on months ago.

Rei, at the temple and still holding a torch for him and his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

Ami, either at the temple or off studying somewhere.

Makoto, probably at home baking Christmas cookies.

Minako, don't know and don't care she'd only try and subtly pair him up with someone to take Usagi's place after she broke his heart.

Haruka, last he heard she and Michiru had planned to spend some alone time together.

Setsuna, had taken Hotaru to England for a much needed vacation.

...And why did it seem like all his friends were girls? Okay, time for a _revised _checklist:

Yuuchirou, probably stuck at the temple waiting on her highness.

Artemis, lusting after Luna who would be in turn ignoring him.

His apartment would be cold, quiet, and unappetizing.

Which is why he was here, enduring this...torment. Which lead him back to the candy cane.

And Motoki.

_ARGH!_

Realistically he knew that he shouldn't be losing his cool over such a relatively small thing. After all he had successfully dealt with Negaverse generals, secret identities, talking cats, and the knowledge that his girlfriend was cheating on him with a gender switching space man...woman, man, woman...and he was _not_ thinking about this anymore. Anyway, the point being he shouldn't be bothered by this in the slightest. But then again...

'If he does that _one_ more time I will _not_ be responsible for my actions.' As his control grew thinner and more frayed by the moment the prospect of his hostilely silent apparent grew more and more appealing. He should be a better sport about this. After all, just because Motoki and Reika's breakup had been mutual didn't mean it hadn't hurt his friend deeply. Not like everyone and their grandmother hadn't seen it coming. As sweet as Reika was and as co-dependent as Motoki could be long distance relationships tended to eventually blow up in their participants faces.

So here he was, trying to be a good supportive best friend. He'd been hanging out at the Crown Arcade every spare moment since he'd heard about it. Granted he was also using the whole thing as a distraction from his rapidly deteriorating relationship with his supposed soul-mate but the point was that he was _here_. More so even than Motoki's little sister had been lately, he had even gone through the torture of helping his friend decorate his families businesses for the holiday season. And how was he repaid for his diligence?

By having his friend _torture_ him! 'Okay buddy. When you're this distracted by your best friend enjoying a simple holiday treat it's time to go home.' Despite his conviction of these facts he found himself fixated on his friend's mouth. 'There is no _way_ he can't know what the looks like. No one is that innocent.' Turning these facts over and over in his mind, Motoki's curious "Mamoru?" was drowned out by his mind and libido's loud declaration of '_SCREW IT!_' and as he pressed his lips fiercely to his future boyfriend's the only thought going through said boyfriend's mind was '_Finally._'

AN: Wow, I was cutting this one close on the time limit considering I finished writing it at 10:40pm. And then I _still_ had to add the notes and post the thing. None-the-less, here it is. The second story in my 2006 Yaoi Advent Calendar. I choose to write this because Sailor Moon was really the first anime I got into and even though I shipped Usagi/Mamoru for a long time my unofficial moto is "Give me a fandom and I can (and will) slash it." So here I am. And enough about me, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, that honor goes to Naoko Takeuchi, lovely wife of the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
